


I've Got You

by Vizen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Snarry-A-Thon16, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizen/pseuds/Vizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nowhere he'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/SH-art.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3607917.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1559321.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/862503.html).


End file.
